


【superbat七夕贺文】情话

by Redwingboat



Series: fluffs [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, honeyed words
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwingboat/pseuds/Redwingboat
Summary: Clark和Bruce的情话比赛，Bruce赢了前两局，最后他们没有选出赢家。





	【superbat七夕贺文】情话

**Author's Note:**

> 从lofter上搬运的第一篇文，写在七夕节，所以想看他们甜甜地谈恋爱。我发现自己写小甜饼非常得心应手，但其实我是个正剧写手啦（笑

“你确定要和布鲁西宝贝比情话？”布鲁斯挑眉，“你以为他那么多年的花花公子是白当的吗？”  
“注意人称，布鲁斯，那也是你。”布鲁斯不赞同地转头，克拉克把双手放在他的脸颊上，几乎没有用力就让布鲁斯重新看向他，“我才不管会不会赢呢，我只是想对你说些什么，你都不知道我心里有多爱你。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，抓住克拉克放在他脸颊上的手，“你是真的非常爱我，但绝对没有我爱你更深。”  
这句话你对多少人说过了？克拉克心里默默念叨，眼里带上笑意：“虽然我对此有不同意见，但为了避免某些幼稚的争吵，好吧，你爱我更深，我太感动了，现在我更爱你了。”  
布鲁斯轻哼一声，宣告着第一轮自己的胜利。  
“但我爱你爱得更浓烈。”克拉克轻抚着布鲁斯左手无名指上的戒指，那是他们争论了几天几夜才最终定下来的款式，他知道戒指的内侧刻着他的两个名字。  
“我爱你不经意的温柔，也爱你的残忍；爱你打击罪犯时干脆利落的身影，爱你在酒席上的调笑；爱你眼神里的痛苦，也爱你面对痛苦的坚强；爱你为了保护我受伤，也爱你随时做好准备……对抗我。我爱你的全部，布鲁斯。拉奥在上，我甚至爱你毫无理由的固执。”  
“请叫它执着。”布鲁斯打掉了那一直让他心痒的手指，和克拉克十指相扣，“如果是这样，那么我爱你高高地飘在天空时的模样，也爱你独自一人在宇宙中的孤寂；爱你的正义真诚，也爱你的纯朴阳光；爱你明明可以赢过任何人，却偏偏笨拙地打翻手里的水杯；爱你在翱翔万里后，还愿意落到地上和我们一起仰望天空。”  
布鲁斯看着克拉克嘴角的笑意越来越浓，总觉得不能让他这么得意，必须要打击一下：“当然，我曾无数次想过你失控后会怎么样，人类的最强守护者变成最恐怖的敌人，我想了不下一百种让你失控的可能原因，其中有一些其实已经发生了，但你还是好好的，好好的在我身边，没有怨恨，没有报复，没有热视线。人类如此幸运有你这样一个守护者，克拉克。我是如此幸运。我希望你能证明我剩下的猜想也是错的。”  
克拉克笑了出来，将布鲁斯的手握紧了些：“我不怕，布鲁斯。我有你在呢。你是我的锁链，你束缚我，同时也保护我。我们敢打赌现在的位置就有红太阳灯，蝙蝠洞的最深处摆满了各种各样的氪石。当然了，你一定还有无数我不知道的手段，但这不仅不让我害怕，反而让我更觉安心。”  
“对付你太容易了，我甚至用不到那些办法的一半。”布鲁斯有些恨铁不成钢地摇头。  
其实我没你想象的那么过于单纯直接，我的对手也不全是力量型的，克拉克想，我只是不愿意对你有所顾忌。  
“最让我没有办法的是，我考虑了任何一种情况，你可能杀人，可能会统治人类，可能会抛弃人们……但我发现无论是哪一种，克拉克，无论是我推断中的哪一种，我都无法恨你。无论你变得多么糟糕，我都是爱你的。天知道我之前可没料到这个。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“所以我爱你的全部，以及你的全部以外的你。”  
克拉克扶住额头：“所以你说了这么多，就是为了最后一句？你又赢了。”  
“我说你比不过我的。”布鲁斯实实在在地感受到一丝愉悦。这种从头到尾都是他占上风的情况在两人之间还是不多见的。  
“这不公平，”克拉克嘟囔着，拉这布鲁斯的手放到他头上，布鲁斯能感受到钢铁之躯柔软到惊人的发丝在他指间滑过，“你到后面说的根本就不是情话了，说好的布鲁西宝贝，你在中间偷偷转成了蝙蝠侠的模式。”  
布鲁斯终于忍不住揪住他的头发揉了揉：“他们都是我的一部分，这可是你承认的。”  
“嗯哼。”克拉克拉过他的手亲了一下，“再一次，注意人称。没有他们，只有你。你是完整的，布鲁斯，我拥有全部的你。”  
“你的确拥有。”布鲁斯放柔了声音，“你早就拥有了，你是我见过最纯洁最高尚的灵魂，你值得一切。”  
“而你是我见过最执着最无私的人类，我是因为有能力而想帮助人们，你却是因为想帮助人们而使自己变得有能力。你比我更好，你值得的更多。”  
克拉克认真地盯着布鲁斯说，但不一会儿又微笑起来：“你的眼睛，布鲁斯，他是我见过的最吸引人的眼睛了。你可以装作无所事事，装作冷酷无情，可你的眼睛不会骗人。它就像深潭，平静无波，暗流涌动，仿佛一片空白，却看不见深处隐藏着什么。任何热爱冒险的人都会被你吸引的。”  
布鲁斯忍不住偏过头去，又被克拉克制止了：“不行，布鲁斯，我在对你说情话，你得看着我才行。”  
布鲁斯无奈地看着克拉克的眼睛，觉得自己的意志力受到了极大的挑战。  
“你不能一直看着它，你明白吗？”他喃喃地说，“人类一直盯着深渊看是会被拉下去的，一直盯着太阳看是会伤到眼睛的，你偏偏非让我一直看着它，你知道你在做什么吗？你在让我受到诱惑。”  
“你是指什么？”克拉克有点疑惑。  
“还能说什么？你的眼睛！”布鲁斯有些恼羞成怒，松开了克拉克的手，又忍不住描摹对方的眼眶轮廓，“它过于清澈了，我甚至害怕我的目光会污染它。或许空气都会污染它。它的颜色就像天空，不，更深一点，像大海，不，是星空。你把一片星空藏到了你的眼睛里，这是什么时候的事，绿灯军团知道吗？”  
克拉克忍着笑抓住在他脸上胡作非为的手，靠在布鲁斯的额头上：“我没有私藏一片星空，布鲁斯。我的眼睛和人类的一样，只会显现出他所看见的东西。现在，告诉我，布鲁斯，我的眼里私藏了什么？”  
克拉克又靠近了些，布鲁斯感觉他故意在自己耳朵里吹气：“而你的眼睛里，又私藏了什么？”


End file.
